


Insatiable

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, don't read if you don't like smut, only smut, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: Ethan and Ilsa have a day off. What will they do?





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Porn without plot. Yeah.

The sun was shining brightly through the windows into the kitchen where Ethan and Ilsa were making breakfast together. Ethan was cutting vegetables and fresh bread that he had bought at their favorite bakery down the street and Ilsa was preparing scrambled eggs while absent-mindedly humming along with the song currently playing on the radio.

Suddenly, Ethan’s phone rang and he wiped his hands on the kitchen towel before answering. Ilsa did not hear him say anything of importance, only a few “okay’s”, and as she put the eggs mixed with cream, salt, pepper and chili flakes in the frying pan, Ethan hung up the phone.

”Change of plans. We’re not coming in today, the meeting is canceled.” He said and finished cutting up the bread and put it on a plate on the table.

”Oh, finally some good news.” She answered, enjoying the fact that they would have another day off. They had been working a lot lately and even if it was only supposed to be a meeting today, not a new mission, she was happy that it had been canceled.

Making his way towards the stove, he wrapped his arms around her, his head nestling in her neck, breathing in her scent. Pressing light kisses against her neck, she sighed and closed her eyes briefly.

”Ethan,” she said warningly, as his hands caressed her stomach, right beneath her bra and he opened his mouth, gently sucking and kissing her throat now.

”Yes?”

”We.. breakfast is almost finished.” She opened her eyes to make sure she wasn’t burning the eggs. She was already feeling weak in the knees and he had only kissed her neck for God’s sake. Until she and Ethan became a couple she had never gotten this aroused so fast. Now, just one look could make her insides flutter. Not to mention what his voice could do to her...

”I don’t want breakfast. I want you.”

There it was.

She moaned as his hand slipped down into her trousers, one finger lightly dragging up and down. He could feel her heat through her underwear.

”Mm, you’re so wet.” He murmured in her ear before his mouth sucked on her earlobe.

Groaning in defeat, Ilsa turned the stove off and moved the frying pan off the hotplate. Removing his hand down her pants, she turned around to face him, their lips meeting passionately.

Lifting her up, he started carrying her towards the bedroom and her legs wrapped around him. Her fingers quickly made work unbuttoning his shirt and their mouths were hungrily sealed together. Suddenly, he pushed her up against the kitchen wall, grinding against her as she squeezed his ass.

”God,” He mumbled as they stayed like that for a moment.

As they finally made it into the bedroom Ilsa had managed to completely unbutton his shirt, leaving wet kisses on his neck and down his exposed chest. Reaching the bed, he gently put her down, lying on top of her. Their mouths met once more, hands exploring each other's bodies. She quickly flipped them over, sitting up slightly to remove her blouse before she bent down to kiss him again. His hands found the clasp of her bra, releasing it and she struggled for a moment to get out of the bra as she didn’t want to let go of his mouth.

Her hard nipples touched his bare chest and he sighed at the contact. Her hips were grinding against his and suddenly, it became too much for him. Groaning, he flipped them over again and she gave him a questioning look.

“Too much.” He let out and she smiled slightly in understanding.

He started unbuttoning her pants, dragging them down her legs. Her underwear followed quickly and Ilsa shivered in anticipation as his gaze fixed on her cunt.

“Are you going to stare at it or are you going to do something about it?” She asked with an eyebrow raised. That seemed to snap him out of it and he smirked, moving closer toward her. “Wait. Just please, at least remove your shirt first.” He smiled and did as instructed, removing the already unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, exposing his toned chest.

He started gently placing kisses on her knees, slowly moving up. He kissed her inner thighs before he pulled back ever so slightly, and Ilsa could feel his breath on her clit. Eyes on her face, he dragged his tongue slowly between her folds. She whimpered and bucked up at the contact and he put his hands on her hips, lightly holding her down. He repeated the motion twice before he sucked on her clit, this time making her moan. He groaned at how wet she was and the vibrations made her squirm on the bed slightly and one hand grabbed a hold of his hair.

A finger soon accompanied his mouth, pressing gently into her as his tongue was dancing on her clit. He added another finger and Ilsa shut her eyes, whimpering at how good it felt.

He continued his ministrations, alternating between sucking and flicking with his tongue, and his teeth very lightly biting down on her clit. Her hips were bucking up now and he removed the hand still holding her down, letting her hips move as she wished, meeting his fingers and eager mouth.

“Fuck, Ilsa, you taste so good. Come for me.” He said after a while against her heat, curling his fingers the way he knew she loved it, as he sucked on her clit, bringing her over the edge. She moaned loudly, tightly gripping the sheets with one hand and his hair with the other, pushing him closer towards her.

Ethan barely registered the pain at his scalp as he removed his fingers but lazily continued stroking through her folds with his tongue, lapping up her juices.

Finally, she let go of his hair and he stopped his ministrations. Slowly moving up her body, he lay down on his side to watch her as she came down from her high.

“Fuck.” She managed after a few moments. Turning her head to look at him, she noticed him smiling slightly at her.

“Good?”

“Very good. But you are seriously overdressed.” Ilsa sat up, straddling him and her fingers quickly unzipped his pants, dragging both pants and underwear off his legs.

She sat back for a moment, admiring his naked body. Leaning forward to kiss him on the mouth, she soon started kissing down his neck. Using tongue, lips and teeth she teased his throat, chest and nipples, making him moan. He could feel her heat against his thigh, and he was aching for more. She moved down lower, leaving a wet trail on his leg.

Her hand gently wrapped around his cock, giving it a few strokes. Ethan threw his head back, groaning in pleasure. Soon her lips found his cock, sucking gently at the tip before she took him into her mouth as far as she could. He grit his teeth at the effort of trying not to buck his hips up into her mouth and she moved her head up and down a few times. With a small pop, she slipped him out of her mouth, slowly dragging her tongue up the sides of his cock.

“God, Ilsa. Stop.” He managed through his clenched teeth.

“Do you want me to stop?” Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked down at her smirking right next to his cock.

“I want to fuck you.” His words went straight to her clit, and she bucked against his leg.

“Well, are you waiting for an invitation or...?” She raised an eyebrow and he immediately sat up, pulling her against him before he turned them over. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he entered her with a swift move and they both groaned. Raised up on one arm, his other hand stroking her cheek, he set up a slow but steady rhythm.

Her nails scratched lightly against his back as she met his slow thrusts.

“Faster.” She moaned in his ear and he increased the pace slightly, making her sigh in pleasure. He was still holding back far too much, she could not stand it, she needed him fast and hard, not the way he was just teasing her now.

“More. _Fuck_ , Ethan, more.”

Smirking at her words, he slipped out of her and moved away, silently asking her to sit up. Once she did, he pushed her hard against the headboard, her feet propped up on either side of his hips as he sat down on his knees, entering her again and lifting her slightly up from the bed in the process.

The new angle was perfect and her hands tangled in his hair, his thrusts making her back bounce hard against the headboard and she would probably have bruises tomorrow. She couldn’t care less. Their lips met in a heated kiss and his hands roamed all over her body. He increased the pace further and the force of his thrusts lifted her bottom higher off the bed, his body holding her up and pushing her into the headboard. Whimpers escaped her mouth as his lips now sucked eagerly on her neck.

“Fuck, Ethan. That it so- aaah.” She moaned. “So good. Don’t stop.” She was babbling now as he no longer kept a steady rhythm, his thrusts fast and hard, and they were both very close. “Fuck, you feel so good. I’m so close, I’m gonna come, baby, yes _right there_. Yeeess.” She whimpered as her insides clenched around him.

“Ethan.” She almost screamed as the pleasure coiled through her and after a couple more thrusts Ethan came as well, groaning her name. Panting heavily, they stayed like that, trying to catch their breaths. Ethan was slightly shaking, both from their love-making, or _fucking_ was a better word for it, and from the effort of holding her up while he was on his knees.

He gently let her down and moved so that she was lying on her side, head on his chest as he lay on his back.

”How are your knees, old man?” Ilsa asked after they had regained their breaths.

Ethan pulled ever so slightly on her hair that he was stroking, just so that she could feel it and she hissed before laughing.

”That’s not nice.” He answered.

”Mm, I’m joking, love. That was amazing.” Her fingers were caressing his chest absently.

”Yeah. And you did it again.” As she turned her head to look at him in confusion he continued. ”The talking dirty bit.” She blushed slightly at his words.

”I swear, you’re going to kill me one day and especially when you’re doing that. But I have to say, I just love that I can make you talk like that and you barely even know what you are saying.” He smiled smugly and she rolled her eyes.

”Don’t let it go over your head.” She said.

”Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast, I would catc-” Lifting her head, Ilsa groaned, putting a hand on his mouth, interrupting him.

”I still can’t believe Benji showed you that movie. He and his obsession with Marvel.” She shook her head at his use of a line from Guardians of the Galaxy that had now become a running joke whenever someone said: ”don’t let it go over your head”. Ethan placed a small kiss to her hand before removing it from his mouth.

”You like them too.” He raised an eyebrow.

”Not as much as he does. And I think they’re okay. I prefer a drama though. I have enough action in my own life, thank you.”

”Can’t argue with that.” Sharing a small smile, she let her head fall back on his chest again.

”So what do you want to do today?” Ilsa mumbled, glancing at the alarm clock that showed 09:26 am.

”You?” Grinning at her, she rolled her eyes and swatted him on the chest.

”As good as that sounds, I think we should actually leave the bed today. We can’t spend our entire weekend in bed.”

”So you didn’t enjoy yesterday?” He raised an eyebrow.

”Obviously, I enjoyed it. I just think we should do something today.”

”Well, we could start with eating the breakfast we didn’t even finish making.” He suggested.

“Which was your fault.” She stated, sitting up, kissing him tenderly on the mouth before she hopped off the bed and put on underwear and the shirt Ethan was supposed to wear to work today.

Ethan soon joined her in the kitchen, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt and together they finished making and ate their breakfast, making plans for their day off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, I can't believe I posted this, and I'll just go hide in a corner. #shame
> 
> (tell me if you like it, please...)


End file.
